Child in Wonderland?
by Aitora x Otaku
Summary: Alice left wonderland and all memories of her have been erased. What happens when her over knowledgeable daughter Lily comes to wonderland in sadness of her father's military departure?
1. Jumping in

Aitora x Otaku: Hey! What's up? I'm sorry this is so short, but I need a beginning chapter so you guys know i'm at least trying to get through my writers block for my first chapter fanfic! Yayz!

Lily: Aitora x Otaku does not own hnkna.

Child in Wonderland

**Even though I'm only 6 years old, I know more than I am supposed to. **

"Ok mama! I'll be careful!" I say. Mama Alice always is overprotective of me when it comes to the garden in the backyard. She even tells me to stay away from rabbits! I wonder why she's that way…

Once again, I'm in my regular dress, a black dress with ruffles on the bottom and pink hair with blue highlights in ringlets cascading down to my lower back. My red eyes slowly scan the area like they always do when I enter a new area. My father taught me that when he came back from one of his deports with the military. He says it helps with security.

_Something's off… _I can definitely tell that, even though nothing is out of place in my tree house. I scan the area again and I see a hole.

_Mama told me to stray away from holes, especially if I can dive in with ease. Oh no what should I do? My curiosity tells me to jump, but my rational side tells me to stay away!_

I take a deep breath and then hear a rustle behind me. "Who's there? I'll kill you if you come near me!" I yell while slowly reaching for my knife in my matching black boots.

"Whoa! No need for that darling!" I put my knife back in my boot.

"DADDY! I can't believe you're here!" "Well believe it, because I am, even if it is only for a couple of minutes." "What?"

"You heard me, I can't stay long. You know that." "But…but…but. *sigh* Ok…" "Good girl! Well I have to go bye!" "Bye daddy!"

When he left I look back into the hole and I suddenly feel something, or someone, push me and I fall, screaming all the way.

"Hello Lily." I hear an unknown voice say.

Aitora x Otaku: Once again I apologize of my absence and my lateness, but hey! I finished all my big tests in school and even got a 100 in my Algebra 1 EOCEP! Anyway, i'll do my best to get another (longer) chapter up.


	2. ClockClover tower

"Who are you! Were you the one that pushed me?" I yell as I thrash my hidden dagger onto his neck. Immediately I am covered in blood. "Ew! That's gross!"

"Sorry, but I'm an incubus. By the way, my name is Nightmare." The Silverado says bowing.

"No, it's my fault sir, er, I mean Nightmare," I reply hesitantly.

_What should I do? Where am I? _So many questions were circling in mind.

"Well Lily, I know you are wondering where you are so I'll tell you, you're in Wonderland."

_How did he know what I was thinking? Wait, isn't an incubus a dream demon that can read minds? Holy cheese! He wasn't lying when he said that!_ "Isn't Wonderland the place where falls into through the hole and/or walks through the looking glass?"

"Wow, you know a lot, and yes, that is Wonderland but a completely different country. I think that was the country of flowers. Oh well. It doesn't matter, because we are in the country of clover!"

"What's so big about that?" I retort with curiosity.

"I'll get the clockmaker to tell you." He replies casually," but we really need you to change your clothes."

I look down and notice that my black dress is covered in his blood and dirt. "Crap, this was my favorite dress."

Nightmare then starts walking to the door that was (obviously) on the wall, so I decide to follow him. Assuming that was what I was supposed to do. After a couple twists and turns he stops at another turns to me and says," Now, we are going to enter Julius', the clockmaker's, room. Be careful he's slightly unsocial."

"Potassium." "What?" "The letter for Potassium on the Periodic Table is k." "Ah."

We both walk into this so called clockmaker's room, and the first thing I see are clock parts and books. "Wow, this is amazing!" I couldn't help saying.

"What do you want?" Julius says. I could tell he was wearing a long black coat with what looked to be a yellow-brownish crossover cover-up shirt, a white shirt underneath, and a tie with a giant clock on it. This navy blue haired, purple eyed guy was definitely a professional clockmaker with how easily he was fixing the clock. It occurred to me that he didn't even look up to know that we were there.

When we didn't answer his question, he heavily sighed and looked up. With the look on his face, I could tell he thought Nightmare was eccentric to bring a six-year-old child here.

"Nightmare, who is she?" "This is Lily Liddell. She is a foreigner and I want you to explain about Wonderland to her, ok? Bye!"

He quickly left the room before Julius could refuse, so he just explained everything to me easily.

"As you know, you are in Wonderland. Time is… random around here and you are in the country of clover." "Sir? I understand more advanced words than random, you could replace it with erratically or something of the sort." He seemed surprised that I knew words like that, but he skipped and continued on. "Anyway, there are three territories that are at war, the Hatter's Mansion, the Amusement Park, and the Heart Castle. The only neutral territories are the Clock Tower, Clover tower, and the Circus, although I advise you not to adventure to the circus because it is wildly dangerous. Do you understand everything so far?" "Yes sir." "Good, now obsolete people have no faces and are called faceless." "I suppose that makes sense."

"Roleholders have roles and faces, with the exception of the foreigner. Now, people can die here and come back to life because, instead of hearts, we have clocks. Do you have any questions?" "Not at the moment."

By that time, someone else came in with blue hair and yellow eyes and blushed when he saw me. I didn't even have time to say hello when he suddenly picked me up, twirled me around, yell 'cute', and took me away to get me into a light red-orange dress with pink ruffles, a black layer of lace for an over skirt, a small short sleeved jacket, with a big red-orange bow.

"You look so cute in that outfit with your red…eyes… hey, why do you have eyes?"

"I will not answer that question until you tell me who you are, why you took me, and your role sir."

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Gray Ringmarc, I like cute things, and my role is the Lizard."

"Thank you, my name is Lily Liddell, and I am the foreigner."

Nightmare then ran into the room as if he was scared of something.

"Lord Nightmare? What's wrong?" Gray says.

"They're trying to make me go to the hospital!" "Then just go." I interrupt.

He looks at me as if I just shot him. "NO! That's madness! Do you not know that hospitals make me nervous?" "Do I look like I know or care?" I retort with heavy annoyance and slowly push him out of the room and give him to the faceless outside and they took him away, with him screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

Gray just watched the entire show and hesitantly asked, "Since when are you that strong?"

"My mother trained me to be smarter, stronger, and more efficient than a full grown male in the military. She said it was for me to be prepared in case something happens." "What's her name?"

"Alice, Alice Liddell. I'm going to check out the Amusement Park for anything fun, ok Gray-Chan?"

I left the room just as Gray blushed furiously. What I didn't know was all of the chaos that that park would bring me as I casually walked to the park with the map of Wonderland that Juli-Chan gave me.


	3. Chaos in Park! and new people

**Aitora x Otaku: Yo! I'm sorry I didn't put these notes on the previous chapter, I completely forgot.**

**Peter: Of course you would.**

**Aitora x Otaku: Are you still mad that I made Lily go to the Park instead of the Castle?**

**Peter: Yes.**

**Aitora x Otaku: She might go there next you know. Oh yeah! Before I forget, I know I forgot some words in the chapters, but please bare with me because I write these things while I'm half asleep so the ideas stay in my mind and I can create the link parts to the events I think about, potassium?**

**Peter: Yay! Lily's coming! *repeats this while going away in a happy mood***

**Aitora x Otaku: Disclaimer? May you disclaim please?**

**Disclaimer: Aitora does not own heart no kuni no alice.  
**_

_How long have I been walking? It seems like forever._ *sigh* "This is taking forever, maybe I should find a vehicle or a rather large animal to ride on," I say while talking to myself. Just then, I could hear gunshots.

I quickly ran to the sound only to finally find the amusement park, in almost complete ruins. People were running around looking for cover, while there was a group of three people and all were male. I look around there little group to see a dormouse crying in the corner, a cat laughing with two twins, one was red and the other was blue, a yellow merry go round person mad at another with a black card hat, and a hare next to him.

I did the only thing I thought I should do. I quickly interfered and stole all of their guns/ violin.

"Well brother look at that, a six year old single handily stopped boss' fight with Gowland!" The blue twin said.

"Yes, I saw brother; did you get it on camera?" The other said.

"Of course I did! How do think of that Boris?" The blue twin questioned.

I think the pink cat boy was still in shock from what I did, because he didn't say nor did anything.

I stood in shock because I finally realized there was a CAT in front of me. Mama Alice always kept me away from cats because of my obsession. I could feel a twitch starting in my eye. Before I could stop myself, I yelled "NEKO-CHAN!" and tackled Boris to the ground. In the process, the weapons I took flew across the sky and landed on the orange hare.

Both the hare and the cat said ouch, but I didn't care. I had a cat in front of me so I wanted to snuggle it. After the twins came out of shock, they tried pulling me off of the cat (whose name I confer is Boris). It didn't work.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The guy with the black hat said.

"Don't you dare ignore me Dupre! We haven't finished our fight with each other yet!" Gowland yelled.

"Shut up. I'm bored with you now," the black hat guy replied. "Elliot, remove Mary from my sight."

"Ok," Elliot said as he went to do the guy's bidding. Mary kept yelling that no one was to say his first name and is supposed to call him Gowland.

The person with the black card hat then walked over to me. By then I calmed down enough to get off of Boris.

"Hello miss, my name is Blood Dupre. What is yours?" Blood introduced himself to me. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

With that, I stood up and with utmost politeness replied, "My name is Lily Liddell, I have been told this place is Wonderland, and that I am a foreigner."

Everyone around him epically and comically fell to the ground in surprise. Blood seemed to be the only one unaffected. With this information Blood seemingly smiled a slight smile. Whether it was in amusement or something else I do not know.

"And where did you learn those maneuvers with our weapons?" Blood said afterwards.

"Mama Alice and father taught me how to be smart, agile, and strong like a grown adult with military insight." I say with a voice that had a slight edge with anger to it.

Blood and the others noticed this, but they decided to ignore it. After everyone introduced themselves, I found myself somehow being dragged by the twins to go on some ride that looked deathly.

**Aitora x Otaku: *lets out a deep breath* I finally got this done. I tried getting parts of this chapter almost every day so I could upload it on my goal day, but I forgot all about until THAT very day about 2 hours from my bed time. It took forever and I got so mad I wanted to kill the computer but I still finished it! So far summer is great for me, even though it's slightly boring.**

**Peter: Must you always blabber on about your life?**

**Aitora x Otaku: I'M NOT BLABBERING! I'm informing the readers what I went through. What are you mad about now?**

**Peter: With how this chapter played out, Lily won't come to the Heart Castle in the next one.**

**Aitora x Otaku: Didn't I say she MIGHT? I don't know how the chapters end, I just type what my (wonderful, inspiratuional) voices tell me to type.**

**Peter: 0.0 You hear voices?**

**Aitora x Otaku: We'll worry about that later. Anyway, bye minna! =^.^=**


	4. Injured Kidnapped!

**Aitora: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I was forced to go camping for a family reunion and I had NO access to whatsoever! So now, this chapter is late…**

**Dee: It's ok nee-chan! I'm sure they are happy that you're still uploading! Even if it is late.**

**Dum: Yeah!**

**Aitora: Awww thank you! Once again I do not own hnkna.**

The ride's sign said the roller coaster went at 100 mph on the first hill and goes even faster further into the ride. When we went to get into line, no one was in a line. In fact, no one was there except for the twins, myself, and one female worker.

"Is this safe? No one wants to go on." I say.

"Of course it is! It's in a park right?" Dee says.

"It's just that everyone is too scared to try it," Dum finishes.

I sweat drop and try to find a corner to sulk in, but all they did was drag me away. In return I ask, "What shape is the cart anyway?"

The worker interrupts the twins by answering my question with, "This ride is in the shape of weapons! The course itself is in the shape of designs with everything vorpal sword and the cart is the shape of a grenade! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great." I reply with heavy sarcasm.

With that, the twins pull me onto the ride and we go!

*Time Skip*

"That was so much fun! Let's go another!"

"But nee-chan! We've already been on all of the rides!" The red twin said.

"There is no more rides!" The blue one says.

"No… more… rides?"

"Aw, did you guys run out of things to do?" A new, but recognizable, voice says.

"Neko-chan! You're back!" I yell as I quickly run to him and hug his arm. I quickly became Boris' friend once he figured out I knew everything about cats.

"Hahahaha, hey what's up?" He says happily as I give a piece of sushi and some catnip.

It was then that I realized he was injured, and badly.

"Bor…is?"

"Yes, Lily," Boris says questionably.

I didn't answer as I quickly took him someplace else. When I found a clearing in the forest I quickly took out my handy dandy first aid kit and forcibly treated his wounds. The entire time, he was complaining that he would just lick it, but I ignored it.

"Boris? Who did this to you?" I ask with venom dripping.

"Heart territory. The prime minister to be exact. He caught me while I was playing my game and beat me up for annoying him."

By then I was seething but before I could say anything, I heard a call of my name.

"Oh no, please don't tell it's," I begin to say, but by then someone crashed me to the ground," my own stalker…"

"Oh Lily, I was looking everywhere for you when I found out you were in Wonderland! Oh I must bring you to the castle! And what do we have here?" Peter says.

Yes that's right, when Peter crashed into me I landed on Boris with my head nuzzling his neck.

"Get off of her you scumbag! I'll rue the day you were ever born!"

"Peter! You pushed me! Apologize to Boris and I, now!" I yell with a dark aura as I get up.

Peter was cowering before he remembered that HE was bigger than me and quickly picked me up before I could react and take me to the castle.

**Aitora: woohoo! Finished this chapter before vbs! Yayz. And peter got introduced!**

**Peter: yeah, as the annoying stalker! How could you!**

**Aitora: because I think it's cute when you try so hard on getting your feelings through, only to be shot down and called a stalker?**

**Peter: You are sick.**

**Aitora: *gasp* I am? Do I have a fever? This can't be happening, I have to write another chapter by Friday!**

**Peter:…**

**Aitora: read and review *says while trying to find a thermometer***


	5. Princess tea party

**Aitora: I have no idea what I want to do with this chapter….**

**Vivaldi: we haven't come up with an idea to help you, but we must remind you about Lily already knowing us.**

**Aitora: oh right! Thanx Vi-chan, ok, Alice only told Lily about heart territory (vaguely, might I add) and Nightmare secretly had the heart residents visit Lily in her dreams. That's it, disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Aitora does not own hnkna, Quinrose does.**

"Peter put me down!"

"No, my sweet, why are you still rejecting me? It hurts my feelings you know."

I continually hit Peter on his back, hopefully breaking his ribs, "Because you keep stalking me, try taking me away, and threaten everybody that comes close to me!"

With him still running he replied, "I can't help it, I love you!"

_Ugh… this is annoying_. By that time, we got to the castle.

The castle was just as Vi-chan described it, filled with hearts, hearts, and more hearts. _This reminds me of the time when father took me to that café…_

*Flashback*

"This way, this way honey," father says.

"Coming! Ne ne, otou-san, arigato for bringing me here, it's beautiful!" I say.

Of course, when we entered the café, everything was heart themed, including the  
uniforms. There were heart chairs, heart tables, heart crowns and hats, even the food was heart themed!

"Anything for my only daughter," father replies.

We sat down and had our usual desserts, fried ice cream and carrot cupcakes, me having the cupcakes while otou-san had the ice cream.

*End of flashback*

_That was one my few happy memories with otou-san._

"Sir White! Fancy seeing you Clock tower territory! Mind showing me to Heart Castle?" Ace asks.

Peter pulls his gun out while pushing me behind him. "What do you want idiotic knight?"

"Ace, is that you?" I say as I try peeking out. When I see it is him, I come out hiding and jumped on him.

He welcomed me with open arms saying, "Ha ha, nice to see you here Lily. When did you get here?"

"About a time cycle ago," I answer.

"That's great. Hey, do you know where the heart castle is?"

At this time Peter intervened saying, "You ARE at the castle idiotic germ."

"I am? Oh, that's explains why I see hearts a lot."

We were walking the entire time with Ace holding me tightly and Peter leading. Somehow, we made to Vi-chan's sunset tea party.

Ace gently put me down on his lap while he sat down in one of the seats. At this, the queen took in all of our presences.

"Welcome Lily, it's nice to finally see you in Wonderland. As for you insolent men, go away or we'll have your heads." She says.

"It's nice to see you to Vi-chan."

Even though the queen made that threat, both Peter and Ace ignored it, of course with Ace still smiling that grin of his.

Ace was actually the only one that replied to her threat saying, "Aw, that's mean queenie. Why can't I see my little princess?" at that remark, he hugged me closer.

I blushed at the nickname Ace gave me in one of our dream encounters much to Peter's dismay.

All of us continued our tea party quite peacefully then. We had pleasant conversations, no guns were pulled out, and best of all, no heads were decapitated.

It was then that sunset ended and was replaced with night fall.

"I see that our tea party has ended, would you like to stay at the castle for the night?"

"Oh would I!"

At this reply Vivaldi laughed then one of the maids will takes you to your room."

With this, said maid took me to the room I would be sleeping in.

**Aitora: I forgot to say, because of the dream encounters with the heart people, Lily already had the clock and weapon thing explained to her. So the passage of what Julius explained was just review basically.**

**Lily: Yup, just review. Nice job on the chapter by the way.**

**Aitora: Oh thank you! I thought this one was slightly better than the others. I must be getting better.**

**Peter: Lily, is that you? *glomps Lily***

**Aitora: I guess we need to go so we can get Peter off of her. Bye minna! **


	6. Quick Sleep

**Aitora: I'm sorry if this chapter is smaller than the others. I JUST now remembered it was Friday and now I only have less than an hour to write this.**

**Ace: *smiling* You fail as a writer.**

**Aitora: Yes, I know. Again I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me. Oh and sorry about the typo in the previous chapter.**

**Aitora x Otaku does not own hnkna.**

The maid took me to my room which was huge!

When I said, "Is this all for me?" She only replied with, "Of course but, knowing you like smaller rooms more, we gave you one of the smaller ones."

With that said, she left me in a shocked position wondering how I was going to sleep knowing there are tons of hiding places for people to get me from.

Before I could freak out too much, I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" "It's me!" "Why hello 'me', how are you doing this fine night?" I tease since I knew who the over cheerful person was.

He laughed and let himself in. "Nice place, but what are you doing in my room?"

*….* "Ace, this is the guest room I'm sleeping in for the night."

All he did was laugh again and replied saying, "Well, I don't know where my room is so can I sleep with you?"

"Avoiding the improper English, yes you may." I say enthusiastically with a smile on my face.

_Phew, now I don't have to worry about random attackers. Just Ace, the insane… idiotic… knight… with …a …sword… Oh Crap!_

Before I could revoke the permission of him staying here, he picked me up and took me to the bed. With him still smiling he did his usual routine. This was to place me down softly on the bed with his head on my chest.

"Why do you do this again?" I ask.

He didn't even answer my question because he was already asleep.

_He's probably dreaming of dismembering bodies again with his sword… like last time._

After a while though, I was able to fall asleep.

*In the Dream*

I open my eyes to see the colorful swirls of the dream realm.

"Hey Nightmare," I say knowing he was about to try to frighten me.

In defeat he says, "Awww."

With that greeting, we continued talking about how I was settling into Wonderland. At one point a question came up.

"Is your sadness disappearing from your dad's absence?"

At this, I stayed silent and let my thoughts do the talking.

"Ah, I see. It is disappearing, but you feel… a black hole in you, knowing he wasn't paying as much attention to you as he promised. He gave more attention to your sibling and mother than yourself."

_Yeah…_ I thought this with a deep sorrow.

"Here, why don't I give you a good dream to make up for it?"

"Sure, I guess you could that."

"Of course I can! I'm an incubus!"

At this, I laughed a little. "See, there's that smile everyone loves."

"Thanks Nightmare, you're a good friend."

With that last thing, he sent me to a better dream.

*End of Dream*

When I woke up, I realized I was no longer at the Heart Castle, but in fact the Hatter's Mansion.  
**_**

**Aitora: Phew, done. Now I hope this gets uploaded before midnight. You know, now that I think about it. If she had all those dream encounters with the heart people, why didn't she meet Nightmare?  
…. Oh well, let's just say he kept himself hidden.**

**Lily: Nice catch.**

**Aitora: You know what, I'm glad I created you Lily. At least SOMEONE gives me compliments.**

**Pierce: I do! I'm just always running away from the s-scary c-cat.**

**Aitora: Oh yeah. Well, anyway, be everyone! Don't forget to R and R!**


	7. Escape to the Rose Garden?

**Aitora: Ugh… this heat is getting to me. Because of the heat here in SOUTH CAROLINA (which, by the way, is too freaking hot), I can't think straight and I keep wanting to beat people up!**

**Dee and Dum: Then why don't you?**

**Aitora: Unlike your world, I am not allowed to hurt others. I can't even carry a weapon around to protect myself.**

**Dee and Dum: 0.0**

**Aitora: Yeah, now you see my problem. Anyway, I don't own hnkna! QuinRose does.  
**

I quickly look around for an exit, but I couldn't find one. All I saw was one door that I could hear the twins talking on the other side. There wasn't even a window I could climb through.

I used my hyper speed thought process to plan how I was going to knock the twins out and escape. The plan I thought of was to open the door and before Dee and/or Dum could process anything, hit them in the head with one of my kicks. I would then take their axes and use it for self defense against any other guards along the way.

With that thought, I carried out plan. After I started running with their axes, some faceless maids and butlers saw me and gave chase.

This continued for awhile and I notice a group of the maids turned a corner. Immediately I thought they were taking a short cut, so I took a sharp right turn and almost ran into Blood. I skidded a little and fell backwards on my butt with the axes sliding away from me and out of reach.

I looked up slowly at him to see his face. You could tell I was surprised when I saw him smiling at me like he was proud. I look around to see if something else must have caught his eye, but all I saw was the maids and butlers, along with the twins groggily obtaining their weapons and Elliot looking at me in awe.

"Um… I didn't do it?" I say nervously.

"Really? You didn't just almost single handedly escape my entire mafia employees, along with knocking out my gatekeepers, in about 10 minutes after you woke up," Blood easily replies.

I was still slightly shocked at how this mafia boss wasn't trying to kill me after I did exactly what he just said so, the only thing I could think of saying was, "Did you have security cameras watching me?"

At this Elliot spoke up, "Yes, we did, but it was Bl- I mean bosses idea."

I eye him suspiciously knowing what he was really about to say.

The twins finally got over the dizzy spell they just had and quickly hugged me, immobilizing me from moving.

"Hey! Let go! Quit it!" I yell as they drag me away with Blood and Elliot in the lead (after Blood's order of course).

This continued until Blood looked at me as if saying: Quit it or you will be viciously murdered. I was quiet for the rest of the trip then.

I don't know why but I felt as if I should listen to Blood, maybe it's because he looks like my father. My dad might of left me alone more than he should, but I still respect him(mostly for the battle achievements and the fact that he got my mother to take him again after what he did to her).

One moment later the twins put me down in front of Blood and he says. "Follow me."

When I start following him I realize that the others are not. I give them a questioning look. They reply with a mouthing of 'we're not supposed to.'

_Great, now I'm alone with a mafia boos that looks my dad who ignored me a lot. This is turning out SO fantastic. *sarcasm*_

I kept following him anyway and we ended up at a rose garden.

"Whoa… This is amazing."

He smiled, "Why thank you. I worked very hard on it."

We smiled like that for a while until Blood said, "I took you to my garden because I wanted to tell and show you something. And, maybe, ask you some questions I would like you answer truthfully, ok?"

"Yes sir, I-," I was interrupted by a female voice at that time that was saying, "Finally you two showed up."  


**Aitora: Finally got that done. Well, I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you, the readers, want to help, you can give me your ideas and I will most likely somehow incorporate them into the story to fit the messed up plot I have.**

**Twins: *hugs* We love you nee-chan!**

**Aitora: Aw, thank you! What do you two want?**

**Twins: We want some more of those peanut butter chocolate star cookies… and more ramen!**

**Aitora: Fine. Bye everyone!**

**Dee: We also want to get you some weapons to carry around-**

**Dum: For your safety ok? *both say this while walking away with me***


	8. New secret!

**Aitora : Well, this is early, oh well! I have a vacation coming up to where I'll be gone 10 days, so I'm uploading three chapters now (one for this week and the next two). Ok?**

**Blood: Makes sense.**

**Aitora: Thank you! Now, may you please do the disclaimer?**

**Blood: Aitora does not own hnkna or anything related to it, except for her fanfictions.**

**Aitora: Thank you~**

"Vi-chan? What are you doing in Hatter territory?" I ask.

"Visiting her brother," Blood replies instead.

I look between the two to see if I missed something, when I didn't see anything I got even more confused.

"Wha-, I'm confused. Are you two siblings or something?"

With her kind voice, which is rarely seen, she said, "Yes, we are siblings. When we were chosen to be Roleholders, we had no say in it. Thus, we became eternal enemies of the queen and the hatter."

"I suppose that makes sense…" I say.

"Now that this is explained, I have some questions for you." Blood proclaimed.

This was the moment I dreaded, what if he asks who my parents are, or why I followed his orders so easily? This cannot be good.

Before Blood asked any questions, he took us to a small white table with three chairs. The design was definitely intriguing. It was simple, yet complicated. To add to the effect, we were surrounded by roses. ((Just think about the table from the manga, adding one chair)).

I poured everyone a cup of tea that was sitting there and Blood then started by asking with the question, "What do you know about Wonderland?"

"I know the basics, everyone has clocks for hearts, you can be replaced, the rules of the game I'm in, the Roleholders and faceless, and lastly, I know about the territory struggle between the three territories."

He nodded his head, "Okay, and do you know why your parents taught you all the things they did?"

"N-no? That one is a slight confusion to me. They both said they wanted me to be strong, and to stay away from…" I said, trying to answer the question.

"From what exactly," Vivaldi asked the question before Blood could.

"I… don't know. They never gave me a specific description of what they wanted me to stay away from, so I don't know. I apologize for the lack of information." I knew I needed to say this, because Blood clenched his fists.

After a couple minutes, Blood spoke up. "Mind telling us your parents' names?"

"Yes, it would be helpful with the search we are performing." The queen added.

"That would be Alice Liddell and Thomas Finch, sit," I say.

Immediately I see them both tense up. "What? Was it something I said?"

"I see the first foreigner got back with the insolent male who ruined her life and went for her sister." Vi-chan said.

I could definitively tell they were talking about my parents, but I didn't know father did that to her.

"Are you telling me my father went for Aunt Edith?"

This shocked them.

"What do you mean? We were talking about her older sister."

Then it clicked, Mama Alice never wanted to talk about Aunt Lorina. I always figured it was because of her death, not because she took her boyfriend.

"Oh, I just thought Mama didn't want to talk about because of her death… I never realized…"

At that I started tearing up, when Vivaldi noticed she pulled me into a hug.

"Wait, I remember Nightmare saying everyone forgot the first, how did you two remember?" I said through my quiet crying.

"I… guess she left too much of an influence on us for us to forgot her." Blood seriously, yet sadly, said.

With that last thing said Blood picked me up, said goodbye to Vi-chan, and took me back to the Mansion.

He tucked me into my bed, said goodnight, and turned the lights off when he left and I fell asleep soon after.

**Aitora: I didn't know Alice's ex-boyfriends name, so I just used the one from the Fanfic of A dream in reality by RunnyBabbit44. It's sad that only Vi-chan and Blood-kun remember Alice, but I need them to for the plot! Don't I'm planning on *clamps mouth shut***

**Blood: What? What were you planning to do?**

**Aitora: I can't tell you, so I don't ruin part of the ending.**

**Blood: Whatever, I'm leaving.**

**Aitora: Well, bye guys.**


	9. Devious? No just sly

**Aitora: Hi Hay! IT's Thursday so time for another chapter for today and another for tomorrow~ I still don't know what to do for the middle of the story, so feel free to PM me or leave a review with an idea, ok?**

**With that being said, I do not own hnkna.**

I woke up the next morning and sat up from my bed just thinking for a while.

_Why did Nightmare bring me to this world? Why did Aunt Lorina take father like that? How come Mama Alice took him back, didn't he hurt her a lot? I just don't get it._

After a couple of minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Elliot then walked in and told me to get dressed, so I could go to morning tea time.

"Ok, why don't you stand outside while I get ready? I still don't remember the entire plain of this mansion." I looked up at him with an almost entirely innocent face.

Elliot blushed and stuttered, "O-ok."

With that said he walked out of the room and shut the door. I went to the closet and found such bright dresses, I practically gagged in disgust. I quickly threw out everything in the closet and put it on the bed.

I put all of the yellow things back into the closet, and then I sorted out the colors from bright to dark, and chose my outfit from there. I found some black and white stockings that went up to about mid-thigh, a black tutu with a white dot design. The tutu had a dirty cream yellow lace poking out from the bottom with some baby blue and light pink dots here and there, the tutu also ended just where my stockings began. I had put some black short shorts underneath in case of wind blowing it around.

My shirt also consisted of thick black and white stripes going horizontally, the neckline spreading across my shoulders and the sleeves going a bit farther than my hands because it was slightly too big for me. My hair was in its usual put down format, but this time my hair accessories were a black bow with small white dots and a white flower barrette with a black center on the side.

With the main outfit done, I put on my black flats and walked out the door.

Elliot was standing there at the door until he noticed me. When he did, he did an anime fall when he saw my outfit. I laughed at him when he did so. When we both recovered (one from a laugh attack and one from the fall), we went to the tea area outside.

"Oh look brother, its stupid bunny!" Dee says and Dum snickers in return.

"I'm not a rabbit, you stupid brats!" Elliot immediately replies.

"Yeah you are! You eat carrots all the time!" The twins both say at the same time while sticking their tongues out at him.

"They are not carrots! They are carrot dishes! There is a difference!" Elliot yells at the, his face turning red.

Blood intervenes at this time by saying in a calm but stern voice, "Quit fighting, it's time for tea."

I sit down and pour myself a cup of tea and I realize all of the foods were carrot flavored.

"Um, what is with all of the orange food?" I say.

Elliot looks up and smiles, "That's because I wanted it here!"

I quickly look to Blood questioning the answer. "Elliot eats carrot dishes mostly, so when we have tea he has his orange food." Blood said the word orange with such distaste I knew not to say anything about it.

After tea, I was about to walk to the kitchen when I was interrupted by Dee and Dum.

"Hey what are you doing?" The red eyed twin said.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" The blue eyed twin said afterwards.

"Making Elliot admit he eats carrots." I say this as I finally found the kitchen and started looking for carrots.

They both smile, "And how are you going to do that?" They both say.

"Simple, I cut some carrots to make it look like chips, show it to Elliot saying I made it for him, and when he says he likes it, I'll say it's just some cut carrots." I finally found the carrots and started washing them.

I then said, "By the way, could you get me a knife I could cut with? I don't where you keep them."

The twins yelled "We'll get it!" and quickly got it. After that we all worked together to make the carrot chips, now all we needed to do is find Elliot and put our plan into action. With that thought we all set out to find Elliot.

**Aitora: I still don't know what to do~ *goes into emo corner***

**Gray: What about the sticky note you made for this story?**

**AItora:*mumbles* That for the future thingies, I didn't want to forget them so I put them down…**

**Gray: That's good. Do you want some hot chocolate?**

**Aitora: *jumps from emo corner being infested with mushrooms* YES YES ! You make the best hot co-co- a ever!**

***both walk away to get the hot cocoa***


	10. Carrot chips are rerry goo

**Aitora: Hey, back with the last chapter for the week! This one might be smaller than the others, so for that, I apologize. I forgot about this for a while, but thank you for all of your reviews! I mostly only had one person review ( I am a stegosaurus asdf movie) but I continue on, none the less.**

**With that, I do not own hnkna.**

"Elliot!" I yell as he turns around. I almost ran into him but the twins stopped me just in time.

"What? Did the brats do something?" Elliot says as he sees the twins with me.

"Huh? No, no! They didn't do anything! I just came to give this carrot dish I made! I wanted you to try it for me. Is that ok?" I easily make up.

At that he noticed the carrot 'chips' I 'made' for him. I swear his eyes became stars when he noticed I made something for him. I could hear Dee and Dum snicker behind me.

Quickly, Elliot took the bowl of carrot chips from me and started chomping down on them.

"Mes ia rerry goo! (This is really good)" He says while chewing.

"Hahaha! Stupid rabbit didn't even notice he's eating cut up carrots!" Both of the twins say.

He stopped eating them. "Is- is that true Lily? You just cut up some carrots and called it a dish?"

I nod, I was beginning to regret this… he was starting to tear up.

I began to hug him and apologize but he suddenly became mad and started shooting. I was suddenly picked up by the twins and carried away with him chasing after us.

*Time skip*

Somewhere along the way the twins dropped me and kept running. Elliot followed them soon after and didn't notice me on the ground.

With that being done with, I knew I had to do something before boredom got the best and I blew up something, so I just decided to go to the tower.

_I do have to talk to Nightmare about those questions I have…_

And so, I began to walk to the clock tower.

**Aitora: Once again, I apologize for this being so short, I just couldn't think of anything! And, before I forget, may you please tell me whether I got Elliot's reaction right? I don't know if I got it right, so some reassurance can help.**

**And with this chapter being done, I bid you, adieu. (For my vacation)**


	11. Answers might hurt you

**Aitora: This chapter is also probably be shorter than the others too. But this time it is because of writers block. I honestly have no idea what to do. So, if you have any ideas, pitch them in.**

**Random ghost: Aitora does not own hnkna.**

I walk into the tower in hopes of finding Nightmare, but I somehow end up running into Pierce. Apparently he was running from "the scary cat" and forgot to look.

It kind of went like this: Pierce was screaming "Wah!" with Boris close behind him with a fork and knife. Pierce ended running into me when he was still running and looking behind him at Boris. Thus when he ran into me, we both fell and Boris tripped over us and landed 10 feet away.

Pretty comic huh?

Boris finally recovered and yelled at the dormouse, "Oi! Baka Nezumi*! Get off of her! You're going to suffocate her!"

Pierce squeaked and quickly got off of me mumbling a ton of sorry.

The only thing is, I still had to find Nightmare for my questions, so when Boris was yelling at Pierce again, I ran out of there like ricochet rabbit.

After a while I found Nightmare in heap of blankets near a fire with Gray doing paperwork with a sour look on his face.

Somehow, Gray sensed my presence and welcomed me with a hearty hug and twirl, Tamaki* style.

I was still spinning after he put me down.

It took me a while to recover but after I did, I quickly asked Nightmare all my questions.

"Why did you bring me to Wonderland? Why did Aunt Lorina take father from Mama Alice? Why did Mama take father back? What is my purpose here? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"For one thing, you never gave me enough time in between your questions, to answer your last one. If you want me to answer those, I will," Nightmare then said. He waddled around in his blankets to look at me and continued, "I brought you here because the roleholders are drifting apart and when my temporary allies bring them 'closer', so to speak, I need you to make sure they don't kill each other. With that, I also answered your purpose here, as for your family issue, I have to ask, are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Aye." _Sir pirate Nightmare! _He gave me a dirty look for thinking that.

"Ok… Anyway, your Aunt was actually a tramp. She always took men, so your father only dated your mother to get her sister. When he finally did about a year later, your aunt got sick and died. When that happened, your father went back to Alice and the reason why she took him back was because she still loved him. O- hey, are you ok?"

_I can't believe it, father actually did that to Mama Alice? That's so mean!_

I started to tear up. Gray noticed this and quickly put me in his lap to help me calm down.

With that information in my system I decided to stay at the tower for the rest of the night. (the story lasted that long.) Gray let me share a bed with him so he could keep an eye on me to make sure I was ok.

**Aitora: Finally hinting at what's going to happen in the future. Good right? I thought so. Again, if you have any ideas, I'm open.**

**Baka nezumi: stupid mouse/rat**

**Tamaki: from Ouran High School Host Club when he hugs Haruhi and spins her around.**

**Aitora: Ok I think that's it, Ja ne minna!**


	12. Jokers

**Aitora x Otaku: Hey guys *sighs***

**Nightmare: What's wrong? You sick or something?**

**Aitora x Otaku: Yes, and my parents started a movie without me, even though I was the one that picked and found it.**

**Nightmare: That's too bad. At least you are still updating on time.**

**Aitora x Otaku: Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway, this chapter is set in the White Jokers Pov. I hope this chapter explains what Nightmare meant by "territories drifting apart." Nightmare?**

**Nightmare: Aitora does not own hnkna.**

**To aaliyah: Ace just left. He got lost again I suppose.**

I entered a blank room with just one table and three chairs. Before I could set the model down BLack interrupted me.

"Hey White did you finish the f***ing model, so can do this job for the B8tch of an incubus?" Black yelled.

"Yes, and will you please move the table over here, so I can put it down?" I reply back, with my usual smile on.

Black moved the table, but not without letting a few cusses into the air. i quickly put the model of all four territories on the table.

"Do you have your whip ready Black? I need to make sure tha-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I have it ready not put the prior territories together so I can combine them! God Da**it!" He huffed.

Ignoring his cussing and yelling, I quietly moved the Hatter and Amusement Park residence together and the Heart and Tower residences together.

"Bout time. You took your f***ing time, didn't you!"

"Just hurry up," I say, my smile somewhat slipping.

Black then proceeded to lift his whip, as did I, and at the same time our whips hit the model and it broke. Not without a bright light blinding us for a while before it calmed down.

Without another word Black left to torture his prisoners while I got the jester children to clean up the mess.

Afterwards I could hear a scream from far away, it sounded strangely like a girls...

I didn't give it much thought as I walked off to help the circus get ready for their next performance.

Lily's Pov

I woke up and saw that Gray left to do his work. I pleasently look out the window only to the Heart Castle almost exactly next door to the tower. I did the first the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed. Loud and clear.

**Aitora: Sorry this is short, I got a new laptop and i'm still figuring out this thing. I don't even have Microsoft Word or anything like that. I checked the document, but I probably still have some, so I apologize for that. Forgive me?**


	13. fallen' kiss

**Aitora: Hey guys! I feel much better then the last time I updated, good right?**

**Lily: Yes that's very good. Did you move your notes of the story to the laptop?**

**Aitora: Oh yes! I shortened them because I already put forth some of the notes in the story. So may you do the disclaimer?**

**Lily: Of course. Aitora x Otaku does not own the kuni no Alice series.**

Gray burst in the door. "WHAT'S WRONG? Are you hurt? Did someone break in? Who do I have to kill?"

_Awwwww he's s motherly. Oh right I have to answer._

"No one broke in. I screamed because the Castle is right next door! Although, you can kill whoever did this," I said, still in hysterics.

He looked like I was nuts, but went to the window where I was standing anyway. When he looked out the window and saw the castle he let out a couple of cuss words.

_Gray cusses? I thought only drunk people did that..._

I saw him quickly run out of the door only to run into Julius. It was quite funny, I mean I got to see them kiss! You see, when this happened Gray fell on TOP of Julius and kissed him.

I quickly fell on the ground trying not to laugh, but Nightmare walked in and read my mind. So as he started laughing I joined him as we both looked at the two grown men blushing.

"G-get off of me Lizard!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"That was so funny! Do it again! Wait! Let me find a video camera, so Dee and Dum can see this!"

I try running out of the door, but Julius caught me and made sure I wouldn't move.

"No." He said in a stern voice. It didn't help that he was still blushing though.

Nightmare then said, "Aw, was that your first kiss? Hmm Jujubee?"

"Sh- shut up! Stupid Caterpillar. If you guys are ok, then i'm going back to work."

He let go of me and it was then that I remembered I had a camera video taping my room to make no one took anything.

_Yes, my drastic security measures actually work! Awesome!_

I quickly got my camera, and ran out to find the mansion while editing out the parts that are not needed to show the twins.

I could hear gunshots in the distance, and ran to see the same had happened to the Amusement Park and the Hatter Mansion.

Both of the residents were in a gun fight once and I had to stop it. I ran into the fight and took each of their weapons, only to throw them back and hit them in the head with it. Except for Blood since he didn't have his machine gun. And once again, everyone looks at me dumbfounded, wondering how a small child can do that.

After they got over their shock, both the twins and Boris ran over to me wondering why I had a camera and the other three roleholders went back to arguing, without the guns.

"What do you-" "Have Nee-chan? Some sort of-" "Video camera?" Dum, Dee, then Boris said.

"You guys practiced that didn't you? Oh well, this IS a video camera, and it has something very important that only us four can see. Because if this got out, Gray and Julius would kill me. Got it?"

They all nod their heads. "Good, now take us somewhere private?"

The twins grinned evilly and dragged Boris and I to their weapon infested room. I widened my eyes, but quickly recovered and got the tape into the TV sitting in front of a couch.

All of us sat down and watched the video and let's just say, we couldn't breathe for a while from how hard we laughed.

"Can we have a copy of this Nee-chan?" Both of the twins said at the same time.

Boris just nodded his head as if saying he also wanted one.

"Way a head of ya," I replied and handed them all copies of the 'fallen' kiss.

The time cycle turned to night and we all decided to have a sleepover. Ignoring the territory combining issue and the voices from the fight that was still going on from outside.

I couldn't feel more at home.

**Aitora: I uploaded this chapter a day early because I have to go to the mountains tomorrow and I won't be back until Monday. Better early than late huh?**

**Lily: Oh definitely yes.**

**Aitora: Yay, someone agrees! Now I have a question I would like you guys to answer in the reviews, do you think it's funny, because, if not, I would change the genre under just family until I get to the follow up story. That's going to be a romance that I want you guys to vote on who she ends up with. Of course I would give a list of the characters I know most about, so it would be more accurate of a pairing. Anyway, bye bee!**


	14. Nightly visits

**Aitora: Hello everyone! The mountains were really fun! I even went gem mining! I got some rubies, amethyst, and a couple others. Bad thing is, my sickness is back. I got an xray yesterday or the day before, but I still feel sick. Anyway, i'm writing another fanfiction called "The Silent Heart" but i'm not going to upload it until i'm really into it. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it needs to be said anymore.**

I woke up in Boris' arms using his boa as a pillow. The twins were also using the boa, it was a really cute sight. If you took out all of the weapons in the room, the blood stains on the walls, and other gruesome things.

Although, once I realized I was in Boris' ARMS, I quickly squirmed, trying to get out. Without waking him up.

It didn't work out well considering he tightened his hold on me and opened his eyes. For a second I blushed, but I quickly controlled my emotions and said, "Could you let go of me? We still need to figure out how and why the territories are together."

"Why? It's the middle of the night, go back to sleep," Boris replies. I could tell he was tired, because he yawned right after he said that.

I look out the window to see if he was telling the truth. Sure enough he was. I couldn't even hear the fight anymore. I guess they went to sleep too, otherwise they came up with a temporary deal.

"Well then why are you holding me?!" I yelled in a whisper. (Is that even possible?)

"...You looked cold." He said after a while of silence.

We were both too tired to notice one another uncomfortableness and fell asleep again quickly.

In the Dream Realm

I found myself in the dream realm talking to Nightmare again.

Instead of the usual mass of swirls, there was a different scenery. It was a sand bank with a fallen tree I could climb on, a small stream leading up to a river that dropped five feet suddenly when you got too far. Behind me was a mass of woods with pixies hidden in the growths. And a flower field across the stream. I could see water bugs float about I waded in the stream barefoot.

"Hey Nightmare, was this what you meant by 'bring the territories closer'?"

"Yes, yes it was. I had some doppelgangers do the work. Don't worry, it can be put back together once you do your job." He said this as he floated to a spot on the fallen tree.

"You said that before. What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

He then faded and I was brought to my regular dreams.

Out of the Dream Realm

I woke up to see I was in a bath house._ What the cheese its! How did happen?!_

"Ah the miss finally woke up!" " How wonderful!" The red eyed, then blue eyed Tweedle said.

I was still dizzy but I realized I was somehow taking a bath with the twins, Boris, Blood, and Elliot.

_Wait a second... What happened to clothes!_

I quickly screamed when the twins tried getting close to me, clutching the towel.

_Oh i'm in for it this time._

**Aitora: I think this is shorter than the others. So I apologize, I broke down crying in the middle of this and I couldn't concentrate afterwards. (The pain was that bad.) I really am sorry about my lack of writing, so please don't send any assassins after me?**


	15. what a wet surprise

**Aitora: Hey! School started up again so I might nt update as often as I usually do. But I took it as a challenge and i'm going to win.**

**Gowland: Would like to hear a song? I wrote just for this chapter! *starts playing***

**Aitora: *flinches at first note but quickly relaxes, ignores the noise and waits until he finishes***

I screamed again when the twins attempted to come near me again.

"Missy why do you-" "Keep screaming when we try to get close to you?" Once again the twins finished their sentences but, in my current state, I didn't know which one was who.

I was about to scream again but Blood stopped me by saying, "Lily, please don't scream again. It echos and it's giving me a headache."

"Yes sir" I made a mental note that if the twins come near me, I would just punch them.

We kept talking and at some point Elliot pulled me in between him and Blood. Blood then proceeded to grab some shampoo within his reach. He handed the shampoo to Elliot and the want-not-to-be rabbit shampooed my hair while Boris held me down. The hatter got some conditioner and conditioned my hair once and Boris did it the second time. **(A/N oooh! It's a foursome! Sorry I had to put this.) **

For some reason, all of them were slowly getting closer to my face. I looked at the twins and they got the message by making a big splash. And when I say big, I mean a humongous splash that took all of the water.

With that, we left and ended our community bath.

_Why didn't I wake up when they tried putting me there? Who took off my clothes? Am I becoming soft? That can't be good, I better stop._

With this thought, I made a quick run for it after putting on some leggings, a blue and red checkered skirt, a light blue t-shirt, and a purple jacket. Of course with my favorite boots.

I quickly made it to the forest, but I got lost. Which was rare. I could normally navigate so easily, but somehow, it seems like the forest itself changes as much as we changes clothes.

I tried to keep walking, even after I tripped down a hill and bloodied my ankle. After a while I had to stop and rest.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and I automatically went into a fighting stance with my dagger drawn. Only to find it was Ace.

"Hey Ace! How are you doing today? Did you get lost, oops sorry, I mean got on another adventure?" I say smiling a big grin I always get when Ace is around. It's like his smile is contagious.

"Haha yeah I did go on another adventure! I-" he stopped and I wondered what he was looking at. I followed his trail of eyes, only to see he was looking at my injured ankle.

At that time, the cycle changed to night.

_Oh joy._

"What happened?" Ace said tentatively as he was fixing my ankle. He added, "I hate it when my princess is hurt."

That immediately brought a blush to my cheeks that I couldn't control. That statement affected me so much, I even stuttered!

"I-i f-fell down a-a hill a-and sprained my a-ankle. Aw shi*! That hurts Ace!"

"Sorry. You shouldn't even know cuss words. Let alone saying them."

"Otou-san didn't pay much attention to me when he was home. I … overheard some of the words and used a dictionary to find their meaning."

"Hm, your dad should be paying more attention to you." he said with a slight angered look on his face. I could tell it was because of my father ad not me. It hurt me a little bit, but what he said was true. He should of payed more attention to me.

After Ace was done, a tent magically appeared with a log and a fireplace. Ace had that smile on his face again and I completely forgot the previous conversation, for the moment.

We had pleasant conversation and we fell asleep in the usual form. Me in the sleeping bag and Ace listening to my heartbeat, somehow in another sleeping bag.

I could slowly start to see what my job was.

**Aitora: I'm still dizzy from that song Gowland.**

**Gowland: That's good! That means you liked it!**

**Aitora: Whatever, night ya'll this might be officially updated on the 25th, but I out it on the site on the 24th, ok?**


	16. Older Memory loss

**Aitora: Hi! It's the time of week again where I update. I honestly think only one person is reading this, but I already started so I can't stop. Do you ever get that feeling? I get that all the time when it's something related to anime.**

**Nightmare: That's because you're an otaku.**

**Aitora: Eh? I am? Oh yeah I am! Hahaha, thank you for reminding me! On with the chapter!**

I wake up to have Ace hugging me with a smile on his face.

He woke up soon after I did though, so I didn't get to stare at his face for a while.

_Why am I thinking that? I'm what, 6 years old? I shouldn't be thinking like this!_

We heard a fight going on and, somehow, we found it and I saw every roleholder, and I mean every roleholder in the fight. Ace saw this and quickly joined it on the Queen's side.

I could only stand there wondering what to do, when I remembered Nightmare's words.

I need you to make sure they don't kill each other.

I tried to stop it but I really didn't succeed. I only managed to get the twins to miss their target and hit Blood in the head.

I had to stop trying to stop the fight and drag Blood to a safe zone. When I did, I knew he was going to forget something, I just didn't know what.

I left him there and somehow temporarily stop the fight.

I went back with the other Hatter people(and Nightmare) when he started to wake up.

All of us quickly asked him questions to make sure he didn't forget anything essential. Except for the twins, they were apologizing and begging for him not to dock their pay.

Everything seemed to be alright, but it seemed only Nightmare noticed that Blood forgot everything about Alice.

A couple of time cycles later I visited Vi-chan at the castle, only to find her beheading some servants.

She brought me to her secret room so we can talk.

"Blood doesn't remember Al- Huh?" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" _Was she about to say Alice?_

"It seems I don't remember who I was talking about, I guess it didn't matter.

It dawned upon me that Blood and Vi-chan don't remember Mama Alice anymore.

My ankle was definitely feeling better, but I started crying and used that as an excuse.

I didn't want her to worry about me. Vivaldi sent me to Peter and from there Peter told me about the circus event.

We went to the event soon after. There was elephants clowns, rabbits, trapeze artists, and much more.

Everything was so entertaining and death defying!

Until the ending act. Apparently the Jokers knew me and I 'volunteered' to help them in the act.

I was tied to a pole, and White (who I was told about) and Black in the mask (also informed of) aimed a whip at me.

It surprised me that's for sure. White lifted it up, and slammed it down in my direction.

A bright light enveloped me and when it died down, everything seemed smaller.

I realized I was older because everyone started to applaud. Except for Blood, he didn't believe in practiced acts.

_I'm 17 now, hey! That means I skipped 11 birthdays! Aw man. Okay, SOMEBODY owes me some presents._

I was untied and sent back to the group of roleholders I was sitting with. I was still dazed, but I knew I needed to talk to the Jokers that's for sure.

**Aitora: Done! Almost done with this story and then it's onto the sequel! Woohoo!**

**Nightmare: I can't wait.**

**Aitora: *keeps smiling, ignoring hidden intention***


	17. Poor Black and Whitekun

**Aitora: Ya ho! Sorry i'm late, but I won't be able to update as fast as I could before. School, homework, tumblr, Drama club, and family just keep me away. I'm really sorry!**

**Gray: It's okay, you'll still get the story done, non?**

**Aitora: Right! Just not as fast as I want it to be.**

The circus was over and I walked around looking for one of the Jokers. My ankle healed itself when the transformation happened, so I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Finally I walked into the prison and found them both playing cards.

"Why did you turn me into an adult?" I said calmly, but sternly.

"Why the h*ll do you think? We were f*cking told to so you could find love." Black yelled at me angrily as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes, your father wasn't loving you as he was supposed to, and the loneliness was getting to you. Of course we would fix it." White corrected.

"Turn me back?" I meant to say it as an order, but it came out more like a question.

"No can do princess. Transformation's not f*cking reversible wh*re." Black was getting my nerves.

Unsatisfied with the answer I walked up to him, lifted his head up, got real close, and snapped his neck. I knew he would be alright, the knowledge came with the transformation, plus, he was a Joker.

White looked surprised to say the least, but as soon as my anger came, it was gone.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I apologized.

White smiled, "It's perfectly fine, the anger, the sorrow, and the loneliness is coming out because the transformation is making your emotions run amok."

I looked at Black, "Will he be alright?"_ Of course he would, he's a Joker, they cannot be killed._

White kept smiling, "Yes, he'll be alright."

I then said as I hugged him, "Thank you, White-kun. I guess I was on an older scale and I needed to grow up."

If I looked up as I hugged him, I would have noticed that he was blushing and that he himself fell for me, but somehow growing up made me dense about these sort of things.

With that, I left to the Amusement Park.

**Aitora: Done! I think there might be one to three more chapters and it'll be done, so it's good I got this far right?**

**Gray: Yes, no come on, it's time for your medication.**

**Aitora: Hai, Hai! *walks off***


	18. Farewell

**Aitora: Hey. I'm sorry for updating so late, school is whack. As compensation, I'll give you guys a bonus chapter! This one is the last one for this story until I write the next one. Don't forget to remind me!**

**Black J: Took you long enough.**

**Aitora: Oh hey whats-your-face.**

**Black J: I'm one of the roleholders and you can't say my name?!**

**Aitora: No I can, I just don't like you. You might have a secret black lily garden in the back of your prison but I just don't like your cussing.**

**Black J: Cussing?! You f*cking ingrate! Everyone cusses!**

**Aitora: Babies don't. Well, on with the story before I bore you guys to death with whats-his-face.**

Walking back to the Amusement Park, the words of what the Jokers said finally hit me.

_Non-reversible. Fall in Love. Loneliness._

I was able to avoid or ignore the cruel reality that my father would never pay attention to me and how my mother always chose him over me.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I broke down crying.

Rain started to pour, just like every tragic scene in a chick flick with a girl crying.

The only thing was, no one came to help me. I truly was alone.

No one here to help me, no one to love me, and I was stuck in a body that has me way older than I really was.

My life really is pathetic.

All those times I savored the moments I had with my 'perfect' family, when really I was only a third wheel.

I had to let go of everything, Mama Alice, father, even my possible younger sibling. (I could hear them discussing getting one.)

I kept crying for a couple of hours, until I heard footsteps.

Suddenly Ace stepped out of the bushes near me. I tried to quickly compose myself, bit it was too late.

_It was too late._

"Hey Lily! Hey, what's wrong? Princess? I don't want your pretty face to get puffy," He states with concern.

I just look up at him, still crying.

He bends down to pick me up and carries me to his all too known tent.

_How does he even do that?_

He comforts me, says soothing things, even goes ahead and kisses me on my head. All the while rocking me back and forth.

I realized I'm not completely alone. I have Ace, and all of the other roleholders. Who needs a family that doesn't even try to help, or even acknowledge you?

I have everything I need right here, in Wonderland.

Here I can finally obtain happiness, be myself, and have everyone accept me.

No one to judge me harshly, except maybe Black, and absolutely no one to avoid me and send me to the pits of loneliness.

A smile carved onto my lips as I slowly fell asleep in Ace's arms.

"Thank you so much Ace-kun. Arigato," I slowly say dropping into the abyss of sleep.

And while I was asleep, all memories of the original world with my family drifted away on a sailboat filled with black roses.

**Aitora: And done! Arigato means thank you and the black roses has the meaning of farewell with it. So she was basically saying farewell to the life of sorrow in her other world. Cool right?**

**Black J: Whatever wh*re. This story still sucks.**

**Aitora: That's what you think! You just don't like that I used the color black for farewell in my story.**

**Black J: W- whatever!**

**Aitora: Yes I was right! Well for the bonus chapter, I will bring it up as soon as I can, okay? And if you guys have any requests for a second bonus chapter let me know. I really want to make it up to you guys. Well, ja ne!**


	19. How Lily met the Heart residents

**Aitora: Hey, last chapter! And it's a bonus one. This is set before any of the Wonderland stuff happened, so yeah.**

**Ace: What's it about?**

**Aitora: Oh yeah! It's the meeting of the Heart residents! Lily gets to meet you guys!**

**Ace: So it's being told?**

**Aitora: Yup! On with the chappy!**

My father took mama Alice and I out to dinner again.

And they forgot me. Again.

They forget me so much, all of the workers here know me as a friend. Even some of the regular customers recognize me!

Now that I think about it, my outfit and hair don't help much.

My hair is in it's usual pink-curls with cotton candy blue highlights. Although, with the humidity, it's more wavy than curly.

My outfit consists of an all pink dress. The design is pretty plain: rose pattern in white, stops just above my ankles in a flowing manner, ruffles underneath, the sleeves are short-sleeved, stopping in the middle of my upper-arm, a light lace on my waist, and a pair of pink shoes.

Overall, it makes me look innocent.

I work with Charlotte, the head chef, by bringing her desired ingredients to her.

At about 9:00 pm, I help the manager, Riggs, do the dishes and close the shop.

He takes me to my house and makes sure I make it through our broken window. We don't even try to fix the lock, that or my parents never even noticed.

I make it in and father doesn't even notice, neither does mama Alice.

I slip up to my bedroom unnoticed and think about dinner. Even though we go every three days, it's still nice to think about it.

Today mama Alice said I should improve my knife throwing, and father said my dressed looked pretty.

We ate a lot of food. Father convinced mama Alice to try some of his food. I think they even forgot I was there. They said I could have whatever I wanted and asked what I wanted, but once the waitress ordered our food, they forgot to order mine.

It's a good thing we eat there regularly and that the waitress knows what I get, or I wouldn't have gotten my food.

Every once in a while they compliment me, otherwise they criticize me when they remember I'm there.

I start to tear up, thinking they don't love me and wondering what this feeling is.

_'No! They do love me! They are generous, help me choose clothes, feed me, have me babysat when they go on their dates, and even train me to make sure I can protect myself!'_

Despite this reassurance, I fall asleep crying, the black hole in my heart still there.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were: _'This must be what loneliness feels like.'_

I land on my feet like a cat in an unknown area. I hear a dark ominous voice talking to himself wondering when Lily would get here.

_'Lily! That's me! What does this guy want from me?'_

I quickly pull out my katana I sleep with and peer around to find a figure for the voice but I find nothing, just a colorful mass of swirls.

"Ah, you're finally here!" The voice says. Turning cheerful, the voice continues, "You're in the Dream Realm and for me to decide if you can come to our world, I want to see how you will communicate with us."

I didn't understand a word the voice said, it was all gibberish to me. Either way, I remember all the voice says.

"You will be meeting the Heart residents for a tea party, and don't worry, the tea is your favorite."

_'Okay, that I understood.'_

Giving up on finding this mysterious figure, I start asking questions.

"Where in the world am I?" I say.

The voice replies with, "You're not in your world per say. More like in between your world and our world, the Dream Realm to be exact. Didn't I already say this?"

"You're confusing pirate."

"Thank yo- Hey! I'm not a pirate! How did you even get a name like that!"

I then retort with, "Simple, I can't see you and you talk a lot. Talking means you're not a ninja, so you must be a pirate!"

I could tell he was surprised (Well, at least he sounds like a he) because he couldn't find a good comeback.

"Anyway," he says finally recovering, "Off to see the Heart Castle residents and enjoy some Black tea!"

The scenery changes to that of a rose garden of all colors: Red, blue, yellow, violet, you name it. In the middle of of the scene, was a table, filled with tarts, cookies, and other sweets. There was four people, tow of them fighting with a sword and a gun, the other two drinking tea.

The two fighting had a man with white rabbit ears. He was the one with the gun. Rabbit Ears was yelling something unintelligible at the man with the sword. The man was just laughing away in his red coat, deflecting all bullets shot at him with his sword.

Then comes the two who are drinking tea. The male was stuttering, asking the two fighting to stop. The female was wearing a heart filled dress, just drinking her tea peacefully, as if this was a regular occurrence.

I walk up to her, deciding she was the best to talk to first.

"Is this normal for them to be fighting?"

"Oh yes, it is quite annoying." She says, turning to me. I was still wearing the dress, the one I wore to the restaurant.

The second she saw me, I swear hearts replaced her eyes.

_'What in the world?!'_

"Oh my gosh you are too cute!" She gushes at me and hugs me tight, completely forgetting her tea.

It suddenly gets quiet as my entrance gets known to the others.

"Um, who are you?" The other male drinking tea said.

"I- I'm Lily, w-who are you?" I barely say because the girl was choking me.

"Oh where are our manners! We are Vivaldi, the red queen, that is the King, that is Ace, the idiotic knight, and that is Peter, the white rabbit." The woman, now known as Vivaldi said. When she said this, she pointed at the male drinking tea, the man with the sword, and the rabbit eared male, respectively.

Ace laughed. "Tell you what, because you look pretty ad I like you little girl, I will call you princess!" He said with a smile.

_'T-that doesn't even make sense!'_

"What are you saying idiotic knight! Since she is pretty you have to call her by her name," Peter yelled.

Peter starts shooting his gun again, and Ace and Peter went back to their fight, this time for a different reason.

I sit down, having some tea, while Vivaldi and the King start talking about some court subjects, so I decide to get lost in my thoughts.

_'If Ace and Peter fight a lot with their weapons, like Vivaldi said, that means weapons are normal. This must mean to protect yourself, you need to carry one. Then that means Vivaldi and the King have one too.'_

_'All these weapons might put me in danger, so should I trust them?'_

_'Well, they opened up to me easily enough, so I guess I can trust them.'_

_'Now, onto more important matters, Vivaldi is such a long name! I need to shorten it. Viv? Viva? Oh! How about Vi-chan! Yeah that's it, now to ask if it's okay to nickname her that.'_

"Vivaldi?" I ask, making her stop talking. She seems to be relieved I made her stop talking politics.

Seeing me across from her made me see the hearts in her eyes again, and in an almost dreamy way she said, "Yes? What is it Lily?"

"May I call you Vi-chan? I think it makes me look cute, you know?"

_'Better play it safe and give her a reason. She seems to be the type of person who loses her temper a lot.'_

She gasped, "Of course you can! Oh you are o cute! I'm so happy I decided not to have your head!"

The King sweat dropped and I laughed, at least until the words hit me.

_'Wait, what? Have my head? Now that doesn't make any sense.'_

Ace and Peter finally stopped fighting. It seemed to me Ace won, because Peter had his clothes demolished while Ace didn't even have a scratch on him.

"What are you doing, sitting all by yourself princess?" Ace asked, still smiling.

I gave a small sarcastic smile, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm having tea with knight stew." (I had gotten stew earlier.)

"Oh? It looks good, it must be very wonderful to have at night," Peter added, playing along.

I could tell we got him because his smile faltered. He recovered quickly though and said, "It must be very good, if Sir Peter and princess like it. Why don't I try some?"

He reached towards me with a spoon and took some of my stew.

"Hey That's cannibalism! Give it back!: I yell, guarding the rest of the stew.

"Kinda hard for it to be cannibalism if you get your stews wrong. This is carrot stew," Ace started smiling again.

"Well then how do you know what knight stew tastes like? You had to try to know the difference. Still cannibalism," Peter retorted with a triumphant smile on his face.

I brimmed with happiness because Peter and I won. You can tell because Ace couldn't think of anything to say.

"W-well I must be waking up, good morning everyone." I hear the King say.

We all say good morning and Vi-chan leaves too. It's just the three of us now and we all enjoy our tea party until Peter says I can't reach my plate without having to kneel on my seat.

"Well there's an easy fix to that!" Ace laughs. Ace then stands up and puts me on his lap.

"See? Easy fix!" Ace says.

Throughout the conversation, they found out I could do many things and have a slightly uncontrollable temper. Peter sees me becoming mad, and says he has to get to paperwork and find Ace's tent.

"No, don't leave me with him!" I yell as leaves.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings princess," Ace says, faking being hurt.

"Oh shut up knight. Be chivalrous and obey your mistress." I retort back.

"Mistress? No I obey my princess! If I obeyed my mistress, I would have already woken up!" Ace clarifies. His logic doesn't make sense to me but I ignore it.

We bicker back and forth when the scene changes to that of a lake,where we are on a small island with pure sand. My dress turning into a red sundress making me look like I know more than I'm supposed to.

"Great! This would be a perfect time to listen to your heartbeat," Ace says, carefully putting me on a nearby hammock and laying next to me. (Keep in mind I was sitting on his lap.)

"What?! Why do you want to do that," I stutter.

He ignores me and rests his head on my chest. After ten minutes I started to soothe his hair andgave up on speaking.

We kept this up for a long time, and it lasted until we both woke up.

I rise out of bed with a smile onto my face, knowing I would see them again when I fell sleep. It was a promise made during the tea-party.

Even though my parents forget about me a lot, I have the Heart residents to keep me company when I'm down.

Throughout the year, Lily trained, fought, and was consumed by the loneliness her parents gave her. The only thing that kept her going, was the Heart residents. Ace listening to her heart beating became regular when her father went on military departure. Her mother, Alice, started to give her more attention when he left, but she still got ignored when Alice fell into depression. Lily indulged herself with work and training so she could sleep longer.

Her father only paid attention to her when she did well in training. Only when she finally came to the other world, did she let go of her loneliness and become happy.

**Aitora: Done! If I ever decide to, I might make a manga chapter for this bonus, because it'sone of my best works! I just don't have an art account so I don't know where I'm going to put it up for you guys to see.**

**Ace: Nice job! Never had any idea Lily's parents ignored her that much.**

**Aitora: Yeah. Anyways, thank you for staying with me through this! And see when I finally get another story up!**

**Total: 6 pages. Longest chapter yet.**


End file.
